


Drabble Tree Ficlets

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Series, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Unrelated ficlets of various length. Gen or Sterek.Chapter One: Gen; Scott & Stiles, pre-series, fluffChapter Two: Sterek; Sheriff-finds-out (in the worst possible way), matesChapter Three: Gen or Sterek (your choice); Stiles & Sheriff Stilinski, father-and-son bonding, post s3 (AKA sheriff already knows about werewolves), injured DerekChapter Four: Gen; Derek; in the hands of hunters (again)Chapter Five: Sterek; dialogue-only, humour, fluff, Scott finds out (kinda)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2016 for the gameofcards Drabble Tree challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen; Scott & Stiles, pre-series, fluff

Scott hesitated at the threshold, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Are you sure this is okay?”

"Yes!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now come on!" He glared at Scott until he had joined him at the other side of the large desk.

"Hurry up, Stiles." Scott nervously glanced at the door. "Your dad said we weren't allowed in here. What if he catches us? What if he calls _my mom_?!"

"But I wanna play with the water guns." Stiles opened the bottom right drawer - that's where his dad always put the toys he took away as punishment whenever Stiles broke the rules. (He broke the rules a lot.) "He would have given it back by now anyway. If he was home," he added, sounding much more bitter than the average nine-year-old.

"Here," Stiles handed Scott the red water gun, keeping the blue one for himself. "Let's go!"

"And where, exactly, is it the two of you are going?"

At the sound of his dad's voice, Stiles froze. Eyes wide, he turned to Scott who was staring, wide-eyed, at the doorway. In a futile attempt to escape more punishment, Stiles quickly hid the water gun behind his back and yelled: "I didn't do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek; Sheriff-finds-out (in the worst possible way), mates

Stiles, Derek, and John sat at the dining room table eating their pizza in a tense silence. Stiles briefly contemplated telling his dad off for ordering a meat-lovers supreme, but under the circumstances his dad probably deserved his comfort food. Out of the three of them, his dad seemed to be the only one actually enjoying his pizza. Derek was eating with mechanical precision, his eyes never leaving the pizza. Stiles' own slice went down like a piece of lead, sitting heavy and oily and uncomfortable in his stomach. Or maybe that was the guilt.

"Now," John said eventually, running a paper napkin over his mouth and chin. "Explain this werewolf mates business to me and why I had to find out about it by walking in on the two of you going at it in the goddamn kitchen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen or Sterek (your choice); Stiles & Sheriff Stilinski, father-and-son bonding, post s3 (AKA sheriff already knows about werewolves), injured Derek

"All right," Stiles said. "Pizza?"

His dad knocked against the flat cardboard box. "Check."

"Drinks?"

John pushed a can of Mountain Dew towards Stiles and opened a beer for himself. "Check."

"Movie?"

John hit play and the TV flickered to life. "Check."

"Movie night is officially happening," Stiles said, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Two and a half hours of uninterrupted father-son bonding time."

That was when Derek Hale stumbled into the room and collapsed on the rug in front of the TV.

John own curse was drowned under Stiles' loud exclamation of "Shit!" John already had his hand on the phone to call 911 and have them send an ambulance when he saw the wound on Hale's stomach. It was a gunshot wound, but instead of bleeding red like a normal person, the wound was oozing a thick, oily black substance. Dark lines extended out from the wound, snaking over the man's torso.

“What the hell," John muttered. "What is wrong with him?”

"Wolfsbane poisoning," Stiles replied. He hooked his arms under one of Hale's and then looked up at John. "Come on, help me get him into the kitchen."

John did as he was told, mostly because he knew when Stiles was bullshitting his way through a situation and when he really knew what he was doing, and this was definitely a case of Stiles knowing what was up.

"What do you need?" John asked as soon as Derek was lying on the kitchen floor.

"In my room, under my bed, is a Captain America lunchbox. Go and get it."

When John came back into the kitchen two minutes later with the lunchbox, Hale was even paler than before and Stiles' hands were covered in blood and that black substance that was still oozing out of Hale's wound. A small projectile was on the tiled floor next to them, along with a long, sharp knife. John was almost glad he'd been gone while Stiles dug that bullet out.

The lunchbox was filled with bullets of various shapes and sizes sitting on a bed of tiny ziploc bags of brown and grey powders. Stiles made short work of sorting through them until he found a match for the bullet he'd dug out of Derek. Finding the corresponding wolfsbane packet, Stiles emptied the packet on the floor and pulled a lighter out of the lunchbox. He set the pile of ashes on fire and John watched in fascination as the ash went up in a flash of purple before settling back into a pile. Stiles scooped it up and dumped it on the wound in Hale's stomach. The sound Hale made when Stiles pressed down on the wound made John wince in sympathy.

"Now what?" he asked when nothing happened.

"Now we wait," Stiles said. He glanced up at John. "And maybe I can give you a crash course in werewolf first aid...?"

John smiled. "Sure," he said. Movie night, werewolf first aid - who cared as long as he got to spend some time with his kid?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen; Derek; in the hands of hunters (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features some torture.

It was a familiar sight that greeted him when Derek swam to consciousness. A damp, dank basement, a blood-stained table piled high with knives, cattle prods, clamps, tools and other torture implements, a heavy set of chains and an old generator. His shirt was ripped, hanging in tatters from his shoulders. Dried blood covered most of his chest, the only evidence of the wounds that had long healed.

"You're making this harder on yourself than it has to be." The hunter attached two cables to the generator and approached Derek. Derek watched as he twirled the cables around each of his shackled wrists, leaving the frayed ends of exposed wire resting against Derek's bare skin. "All I want is the location of the true alpha. Him and his little pet emissary."

Derek gave the hunter an unimpressed look. Scott and Stiles had long ago earned the title of family - people he would die for - even if they liked to refuse to admit it. Scott especially. The hunter cranked up the generator and sent bursts of electric shocks through Derek's system. Derek clenched his jaw and refused to scream. He would never tell the hunter what he wanted to know. He would never betray his family again, not even if he had to die to keep them save.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek; dialogue-only, humour, fluff, Scott finds out (kinda).

"You... and Derek? You and Derek?! When did that happen?"

"Um... three years ago? Scott, how is this news to you? Everyone knows about me and Derek!"

"I didn't! You never said anything!"

"I thought you knew."

"How? How could I have known?"

"Scott, Derek and I live together."

"As roommates."

"It's a one-bedroom apartment, Scotty."

"You have a weird sleep pattern. It's not that far-fetched that you would take shifts or something."

"Okay. But I wear Derek's clothes all the time!"

"You're a slob. Like you care whose shirt it is as long as it's clean-ish."

"Point. But... Derek let me drive his car!"

"He was unconscious. I don't think that counts."

"All of last year's Christmas gifts were signed 'Stiles & Derek' - please tell me you noticed that."

"As if anyone has the time to read the cards when there's presents to be unwrapped! Besides, I've never even seen you two hold hands!"

"Derek is a really private person. He doesn't like PDAs. He--oh, hey, Derek. Come here for a second."

"Stiles? Derek? Guys? I believe you, okay? There's no need to keep kissing. Seriously, you can stop now. I get it, you're together. ...Please stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed them! :D


End file.
